Soutien de guerre
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Sora, Donald et Dingo font un arrêt à la Forteresse Oubliée et le porteur de la Keyblade déprime parce qu'il patauge un peu en essayant de retrouver Kairi et Riku. Léon qui passa par là, tente de lui remonter le moral.


_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Encore. Il y était presque. Il avait eu des nouvelles de Riku, oui... Mais elles étaient loin d'être celles qu'il s'était imaginé. Il était persuadé de l'avoir revu à la Terre des Dragons. C'était lui, il en était persuadé. La posture, la façon de combattre et surtout sa Keyblade en forme d'aile de chauve-souris. Chemin vers l'aube. Il avait été heureux de le revoir bien sûr, mais... Ce bonheur avait été écourté par le manteau des membres de l'Organisation XIII et ses yeux... Deux orbes orangés. Il y avait bien sûr sa liasse de cheveux argentés mais ses yeux... Ceux de Xehanort, ou plutôt, ceux de son sans cœur, selon le Roi. Il semblait que Riku avait encore cédé aux ténèbres... Sora aurait tellement voulu qu'il ne recommence pas. Quand ils avaient fermé Kingdom Hearts, il avait vraiment cru que Riku avait compris la leçon... Mais visiblement non. Et du côté de Kairi, rien de rien. Depuis son enlèvement, il n'avait aucune piste.

Sora soupira. Avec Donald et Dingo; ils étaient à la Forteresse Oubliée, histoire de se reposer un jour ou deux, avant de repartir en vaisseau Gummy, pour sillonner l'Entre-monde. Et si ses deux amis dormaient à poing fermé, lui était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il était sorti et avait un peu marché. Ses pas l'avaient conduit devant l'ancien bureau d'Ansem. Il s'était assis sur les remparts et observait l'horizon et le ciel étoilé depuis la poterne. Il avait la sale impression que rien n'avançait. Un pas de fait, et il en reculait de deux. Il avait presque envie d'en pleurer. Ce qu'il faisait, apparemment à en juger par ce qu'il entendit :

-Un guerrier de la Keyblade qui pleure ? On n'a jamais vu ça.

Sora tourna la tête et vit Léon qui s'approchait de lui, deux tasses fumantes à la main. Sora essuya les larmes.

-Un problème ? Demanda Léon avec son tact habituel.

-C'est rien.

-Alors tu pleures pour rien ?

Sora ne répondit pas, Léon s'installa à côté de lui et lui tendit une tasse.

-Contre le chagrin. Recette d'Aerith.

Sora prit la tasse.

-C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais.

Léon lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

-Tu es l'élu de la Keyblade. Bien sûr que tu y arriveras. Et tu l'as déjà fait, alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Sora soupira.

-J'ai eu de la chance, la dernière fois.

-Ce n'était pas de la chance. Tu y es arrivé parce que tu en étais capable. Et depuis, tu as pris en force et en agilité. Tes capacités de guerrier se sont améliorées.

-Mais... Si ça ne suffisait pas ?

-Tu as toujours tes amis. On est là pour t'aider. Et je suis sûr que tu réussiras à sauver les mondes une deuxième fois.

Sora posa la tête contre l'épaule du plus grand et soupira.

-J'ai tellement peur de ne pas y arriver.

Léon passa un bras contre ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

-Tu vas y arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Sora en le regardant.

-J'ai confiance en toi, répondit le plus âgé en souriant. Je sais que tu vas réussir.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Et si tu as un problème, saches que je suis là pour t'aider, d'accord ?

-C'est vrai ?

Léon lui sourit et le serra contre lui. Sora s'abandonna dans l'étreinte et posa sa tête contre son épaule en soupirant.

-Je te le promets, jura Léon.

Et alors qu'il constatait que son rapprochement affectif ne semblait pas déranger le plus jeune, il osa aller jusqu'à l'embrasser. Il s'écarta légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune, qui, au vu de la tension qui le saisissait dans tout le corps, ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Mais il répondit positivement et enlaça la nuque du plus grand.

Et par cette nuit étoilée alors qu'il embrassait Léon, Sora se dit que, pour pouvoir goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres encore une fois, il pourrait tout affronter.


End file.
